One more chance?
by Lil'MissCena
Summary: Jeff comes back to the WWE with the fear that Trish has moved on. But has she? Is he too late? Meanwhile, Matt and Lita are busy wreaking havoc! JeffTrish and MattLita pairing. Please R&R. ON HIATUS Language and sexual warning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Jeff was nearly falling asleep waiting for his music to hit. He'd been away from the WWE for a whole 3 years, during which time he was in rehab and spent a year and a half wrestling with the TNA. He'd been fired from the TNA for missing too many house shows, mainly due to the fact that he was too high at the time to care.

**FLASHBACK**

Jeff was sitting at home smoking some weed. The phone rings. It took him well over a minute to answer. An angry voice was heard down the receiver.

"Hello?" Jeff asked in a daze.

"Jeff! Where are you? You missed your match and now we have half and audience asking for their money back!" Silence. "Jeff? Jeff! You better the fuck answer this phone or I'll come down there and kick you're ass!"

Jeff was slumped in the corner of his living room, taking another puff of his weed and looking through old photos of Team Extreme. He never realised how much he missed his brother and Amy. They had so many good times together. Like that time when they-

His thoughts were interrupted with a loud scream down the phone.

"Where the fuck are you Jeff? AJ had to have his match with some rookie from out of town… don't you give two shits about this business?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Jackie… babydoll… it's not THAT bad, I mean I'm sure you don't need me as much as you make out…" His southern drawl was beginning to slur to the point where it sounded like he was speaking another language.

"Jeff? You're doing it again aren't you?"

"Doing what honey? You know I would have made it down there if I could, but…"

Jackie was starting to cry. With the receiver shaking in her hand, she had just enough energy to say to Jeff,

"Larry's fired you Jeff. You were meant to win the championship tonight, but yet again you've fucked things up! Don't even bother thinking about coming to Cincinnati next week, he'll just tell you to go home." And with that, she slammed the phone down. Jeff knew that he should care, but he just put the phone down (missing the base), and carried on looking through old photos of him, Matt and Amy.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jeff, you're on." One of the stage guys informed him. Jeff did some stretches and jogged on the spot. His return had been kept a complete secret from everybody. Even Matt didn't know he was coming back. His old music hit. The crowd screamed when they realised who it was. Sure enough, through the curtain, Jeff's painted body shot through, doing one of his weird dances. The crowd went wild!

"Why did I ever give this up?" Jeff thought to himself.

He ran into the ring, pointing his guns for the audience. Even the wrestling sites on the Internet hadn't predicted his return… they'd kept it a secret, and they'd kept it GOOD.

" Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 209 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian bellowed through the microphone. Jeff hugged her. "Nice to see you back Jeff" She whispered in his ear. His music died down. There was a brief silence, and then Live For The Moment played through the arena. Jeff eyes darted to the Titantron. The words 'Matt Hardy' were showing with brief shots of his face. Soon, the real him followed.

"And his tag team partner, weighing in at 217 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina and accompanied by Lita, Matt Hardy!" Lita ran to the ring, giving Jeff a tight squeeze and whispering in his ear, "Is this for real, are you really back?" Jeff nodded his head. "I've missed you so much!" She squealed. Matt jumped into the ring, giving the crowd his Version 1 sign. Matt's music stopped.

The crowd fell silent; waiting to see what Matt would do to his brother. They all remembered when Jeff and called him 'a lazy son of bitch' in one of his drugged up speeches. They remember when Matt and Lita tried to drag him out of the ring to get him some help, and he had punched Lita in the stomach and hit Matt with a chair. Lita had forgiven him, but had Matt? A minute of painful silence ensued. Mr McMahon must have told the tech department to see how it all played out before they played the opponent's music. Matt asked for a microphone. "Matt, what are you doing?" Lita cried out desperately. She got no reply.

Matt put the microphone to his lips.

"Well well well, if it isn't my baby brother Jeff. How are you _Jeff_? What going on _Jeff_? What drugs did you take before you got here _Jeff_?" The crowd gasped in amazement, anticipating Jeff's reaction. In response, Jeff requested a microphone of his own.

"Matt, those days are over. I'm clean, and I'm ready to wrestle. I know what I put you and Amy through. I'm sorry- Lita through, it wasn't right. But you've got to understand, that was the old me! I went to rehab, I got clean and now I'm here!" The crowd roared with the conformation of his return. A puzzled look wiped across Matt's face.

"Well Jeff, you've changed your tune. Dad and I didn't hear anything from you for a whole three years and now you're just expecting forgiveness?" Matt and Jeff hadn't realised that Lita now had a microphone of her own.

"Matt, Jeff, please just put aside your differences and be the brothers you were before. I love you Matt, and I love you Jeff, so please sort this out so everything can get back to normal! Please!" She pleaded. Both brothers dropped their mics, looking like they were ready to fight. Then Matt grabbed his brother… and hugged him. With that Lillian was given the go ahead to announce their opponents and the match got underway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Backstage, things were going great. Jeff had seen almost all of his old friends, and every one had welcomed him with open arms (and a few playful headlocks). There was just one person left: Trish.

**FLASHBACK**

Jeff knocked on Trish's door. No answer. He slumped outside.

"Trish I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it… please, just open the door so we can talk…" The door creaked open. Trish was stood there with tears streaming down her face.

"Trish sweetie, come here." Jeff reached for her, but she just moved further away.

"Why are you here Jeff? Shouldn't you be on your way home?" She asked, crying into her dressing gown.

"I couldn't leave knowing that things were like this."

Trish sat down on her pink sofa, hugging her cushions. Jeff could see the pain etched across her face. Suddenly, she lifted her head, and shot her gaze to Jeff. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"When exactly were you planning to tell me that you were leaving? I had to hear it from _Matt_. I told you that you could tell me anything… don't you trust me or something?" Jeff was feeling so guilty. He'd known for quite a while that he was going to leave the WWE. He'd lost his passion for it. It seemed that storylines and scandal came before the actual wrestling. That made him angry. WWE had been his dream ever since he saw Hulk Hogan v Andre The Giant. It had been shattered. Even when he fought a good match, all that the fans were focusing on was the storyline between Trish and him. On the screen, they were meant to be falling in love. What the fans didn't know is that off screen it was really happening. For Trish, anyway. She didn't think that Jeff ever noticed, and she was fine when things were that way. It was just, when he touched her… it just felt right. She didn't care that he had green and purple hair, or that he painted his fingernails black… he was still the guy that she loved.

"Trish… I just didn't know how you'd take it… to tell you the truth…" Trish interrupted him. She'd had enough of his shit.

"Look Jeff. It's ok- _I'm _ok. To tell _you _the truth, I knew this was going to happen eventually. Don't worry; I know why you're leaving too." Jeff laughed to himself, unaware that Trish had also heard.

"Is something funny?" She asked.

"Trish, I seriously doubt that you know why I'm leaving. So I'll tell you. I've been struggling with a drug problem for well over a year now, and it's getting too much. Everybody thought that when I fell off the rope when I was trying to do that swanton on Kane the other day, it was an accident."

Trish knew where this was heading, and despite making more tears well up in her eyes, it also made her angry. She threw a cushion at Jeff and stood up, screaming at him,

"You were high, weren't you? That's yet another thing that you felt you couldn't trust me with! I _asked _you Jeff, and you just told me that you were feeling a little dizzy. I ran down from the back to comfort you when the EMT's came to take you to hospital. I stayed by your side when you were in hospital healing! And for what? A DRUG PROBLEM?" Jeff knew that there was no point in interrupting her, so he just let her carry on.

" Just to think… I was in love with somebody that didn't really exist!" And with that, she grabbed her sports bag and slammed the locker room door shut behind her. Jeff heard her car pull out of the back.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jeff knocked on her door just as he had all those years ago. This time somebody answered. Trish was on her phone talking to somebody, not really paying attention to who was there.

"Come in." She said absent-mindedly. She looked at the couch, laughing at something that the person on the other end of the line had said. When she realised who was sat there, the smile vanished from her face.

"Yeah, girl, I'll call you later, something just came up." She put the phone down and stared at Jeff with a blank look on her face. He couldn't even take a guess at what she was thinking, something that scared him.

"Hey Trish, you look great!" Jeff decided that a compliment was the only thing that was going to break the ice between him and Trish. He hugged her. She didn't know whether to hug him or slap him. She decided on the latter. Jeff held the side of his face.

"Well, I guess I deserved that." He joked.

"Your damn right," Trish replied, trying to suppress a smile. She squeezed him tight.

"I'm sorry Jeff. I just had to get that out of my system. I've been waiting to do that ever since you left." She swept a straggle of his red and blue hair out of his eyes.

"Fair play." He laughed. This was how he imagined things to be (minus the slap of course). He had been afraid that Trish was just going to run out crying, or get her **boyfriend** to see him out. But that didn't happen. They stared at each other for a while.

"I love you too Trish." Jeff whispered in her ear.

"Where did that come from?" she questioned. Jeff didn't know it, but her heart was leaping with joy. She had waited over three years for those words to come from his lips, and they had. Not when he was under the influence or high. When he meant it. When he was himself again. They just stayed in each other's arms, not saying a word, moving only to allow their lips to connect.

"Eww, Jeff…"

"What?" He asked, panicking in case he did something wrong.

"Your paint is all over me. Go and take a shower!"

He chuckled and walked towards the shower, and said in his sexy southern accent,

"Care to join me?"

"Of course…" came Trish's reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Matt, Amy, Jay, Adam, Trish and Jeff were behind the arena, figuring out who was driving who to the hotel.

"Well, Trish and I have rentals, and I'm assuming that the _lovebirds_ want to be together which means that Matt, Adam and Jay will have to come with me." Amy devised.

"Ok then. Now that's sorted, I guess we'll see you at the hotel!" Jeff happily announced, glad for the opportunity for him and Trish to get some time alone.

In Amy's car, everybody was singing along to an old Pearl Jam CD that she had found behind one of the chairs.

"Jeff doesn't know what he's missing!" Amy shouted, trying to compete with the music.

"Oh… I think he does…" Jay said, rolling his eyes. With that, they all continued to sing along, unaware that Matt was not joining in. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to ask Amy out to dinner, whilst getting Adam and Jay off their backs. He had an idea.

"Look guys," He announced grabbing everybody's attention, "I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Well I think there's a Wendy's somewhere on this stretch…" Lita suggested, making a sharp right. Jay and Adam ran for it, racing each other to see who could sit down first. Amy was about to follow, but before she could, Matt grabbed her arm.

"Wassup Matt? Don't you wanna eat?" She asked, with a grin on her face. Matt motioned for her to sit beside him on the bench at the side of the road. She obliged.

"The thing is… erm… I don't know how to say this…" Amy laughed. She knew what he wanted to say, so she decided to make it a little easier on him.

"Yes, I will go out with you Matt…" She sighed, resting her arm on his shoulder. Matt was taken aback… he hadn't told anyone… except… JEFF.

"Jeff told you didn't he?" He laughed. "God, I can't tell that man anything…" Amy put her fingers on his lips, and leant in to kiss him. When they were done, she told him how she found out.

"It was a coincidence actually. I was in the locker room, complaining to Jeff about how being a wrestler made it hard for me to keep a man. So he told me. He said that he'd seen you gazing into my eyes while I was watching TV, or staring at my butt…"

"Hey!" Matt joked, leaning in for yet another kiss. Amy broke the kiss. She remembered that Adam and Jay were in Wendy's probably wondering where they were! She need not have worried. They ran in to see them both tucking in to steak and potatoes.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Trish had arrived at the hotel, bewildered as to why the rest weren't there yet. They went to the check in. A woman dressed in a smart red suit came out from the back when they rang the bell.

"Hello, welcome to The Imperial. Your name?"

"Jeff Hardy." She typed his name into the database.

"Of course, double room?"

"Yep."

"Room 1502." She handed him two key cards, one for him and one for Trish. Jeff threw Trish on the bed.

"Hold it there cowboy!" She laughed, pulling him on top of her. They went into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much Trish!" Jeff said, stroking her hair softly.

"I missed you to baby… promise never to leave again!"

"I promise…" Jeff replied. "Now let's see what's on TV!"

They both went under the covers, taking only their shoes and socks off. On CNBC, there was a show dedicated to extreme sports stars. They decided to watch. Jeff couldn't believe it when his name flicked up on the screen! His segment went through the swantons that he'd done on people like the Big Show and Eddie Guerrero. Then, they came to his personal life.

"Lets turn this off now baby." He said to Trish.

"No, I want to watch!" she joked. The commentary started, along with some rock music in the background.

"Along with his dangerous stunts, Jeff liked his dangerous women, being linked to the likes of Courtney Love and TNA Knockout, Jackie Gayda." An image of Jackie and Jeff grinding on each other flickered across the screen. "Close sources revealed that Jeff had told Jackie that he wanted to marry her, and Jackie was once seen sporting an engagement ring, confirming that it had been given to her from Jeff. When Jeff left the TNA, so did Jackie's engagement ring…"

Trish turned the TV off and turned to Jeff.

"You never told me that you were engaged to her!"

Jeff tried to feign sleep, but Trish just shook him until he relented.

"It was a thing that I did while I was high, and I'm sorry… I never really loved her… I only ever had eyes for you…"

"So are you telling me that you made her believe that you loved her while in fact you were in love with me?" Trish asked, intrigued.

"Yeah baby!"

"Bullshit!" Trish screamed. "What if that's what you're doing to me? Maybe you're in love with Amy and you're not telling me, and making me believe that you love me… I don't think I can trust you Jeff…"

"Trish, honey…" He was trying so hard to explain, but if he was honest with himself, he never really thought abut how he had affected Jackie. He'd been so selfish back then… all he cared about was how he was going to get his next fix. Things were different now. He had things and people that he cared about… but how could he make Trish understand after what she'd just seen?

"You know what Jeff?" She said, making him lose his trail of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

And that was it. No argument. No tears. In a way, Jeff wished that were how things would have been, because then at least he would have had an opportunity to explain himself.

Whilst Trish and Jeff sat in an uncomfortable silence, the rest had finally arrived at the hotel. All had been allocated their rooms, and Matt and Lita were amused to learn that Vince had accidentally put them in the same room.

"Let's go loverboy!" Lita said, grabbing Matt by the arm and pulling him into the lift, where they shared yet another kiss.

"Where do they get the energy from?" Jay asked, in a trance.

"I wish that I could have a relationship like that!" Adam complained. Seeing Matt and Lita so in love reminded him of his first wife, Candice. He really loved her, but she had cheated on him, so he had to let her go.

"Aww… there there now Adam, I'm sure you'll find someone soon…" Jay said in a mocking baby voice.

"Whatever! What room are you in anyway?"

"1503. You?"

"1507."

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that, Jay jumped into the lift and disappeared from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

All of the wrestlers had woken, and made their way down to the nearby café, each in deep conversation. One of these was between Adam and Jeff. Adam was asking about how last night went for Jeff.

"But dude, I heard you two arguing… are you sure everything's going to be alright?" Adam asked, concerned.

He'd heard the loud argument that Trish and Jeff had in the middle of the night. It stemmed from Trish taking most of the cover. When Jeff had complained, she used the opportunity to point out how selfish he was.

"I don't know Adam… I love her, and she knows it, but that programme last night, it must have made her doubt me or something…"

"Hold on, what programme?" Jay asked, slamming his coffee cup down on the table.

"Well, it was a programme about extreme sports stars, and I was on it. They went through all of my 'amazing' swantons, and the they moved onto my personal life…" Jeff allowed a loud sigh to pass through his lips.

"I take it that they'd dug a few skeletons up, then?"

"Forget a skeleton, a whole graveyard!"

"Was it really that bad?" Adam said, finding it hard to believe. Yet again, nobody had really known what was going on in Jeff's life once he had left the WWE.

"Jackie… I proposed to her while I was in the TNA… Trish didn't take it too well…"

Adam's mouth dropped open.

"_You _got Jackie? Way to go!" He exclaimed, setting his hand up for a high five. Jeff just pulled it down.

"It's not that simple… it happened while I was high, and they had loads of people that I must have met before saying about how much I loved her and that we were going to start a family. I tell you Adam, it was a load of bullshit!"

Just then, Trish arrived with Amy and Matt. They all shot Jeff disgusted looks. Trish must have told them about last night. Jeff made his way over to their table.

"Trish, can we talk?" Trish looked up, a huge tear falling from her brown eye.

"No Jeff, I'm not ready… I'll talk later…" Jeff looked at Matt desperately, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Matt took him to one side.

"Dude, she needs some time to think. I mean, _Jackie_…" Jeff couldn't understand. Why was everybody making such a point that it was Jackie? They were all acting like he'd cheated on her with the devil or something.

"Why is Jackie such a bad thing?" Matt shook his head in amazement.

"She stole Charlie from Trish, too!" Matt told him in a hushed tone. Of course! Jeff couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid! Especially as he'd been the one comforting her when Charlie Haas had left her!

"Man! I can't believe it! Can you ask her to speak to me as soon as possible, I'm going to be at the arena from 1… tell her I'll be in my locker room…"

"Ok, I'll try but I can't promise anything…" Then Matt walked away and whispered in Trish's ear. She just carried on staring at her toast.

It was now 2.30pm, and Jeff had heard nothing from Trish, and he was getting anxious. Everybody **but** her had been in. He'd talked to HHH about his match, Lita about whether she knew where Trish was (she didn't), and Matt about what she'd said to him after he relayed Jeff's message.

"Dude, she said _nothing_! I tried to get something out of her but she just sat there and stared into space…" Jeff knew that this was what he should expect, but things had gone so well up to that point… why did people have to be so up in his business? If that programme hadn't been on, then maybe things would be different. Things **would** be different.

"Are you sure bro? I mean, what about her body language? Did she tense up? Did she sigh? Did she relax? **Did she cry?**" Matt was getting frustrated now.

"She didn't say a word. She didn't shrug. She didn't cry. That's all I can say. I can't help you with anything more. Bye bro."

"Bye." Jeff replied absently. That was one thing that Trish had always been good at- hiding her feelings. Sure, it came in handy when she was with one of Jeff's friends that she couldn't stand, but when Jeff wanted her to open up to him, that's when it became a problem.

**FLASHBACK**

Trish walked in crying. She sat on the end of the hotel bed, trying to disguise her feelings just so that Jeff didn't panic. It didn't work.

"What's wrong honey?" Jeff asked, concern across his face.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll be ok." She said to him, flashing him a weak smile.

"Stop bullshitting Trish! Why won't you just tell me what's wrong? I thought we were friends?"

"Jeff… we are… it's just… I don't want to burden you…" Jeff rolled his eyes in a caring way.

"You'd never burden me Trish… believe me, if I didn't care I wouldn't be here right now…"

They were now facing each other, tiny tears escaping from Trish's eyes. Jeff hated to see her upset. It wasn't like they going out or anything, but the wrestlers referred to them as 'the married couple'. At first, he hadn't thought much of it, but gradually he had realised that his feelings for her may have been more than friendship could allow. So he just rocked her back and forth in his arms, singing gently in her ears until she stopped crying.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**Why does she always have to be like that?" **Jeff thought aloud, still thinking about that night. Little did he know, that he had said it loud enough for Adam to hear.

"Be like what?" Adam asked, curious to see as to what was making his friend so anxious.

"She never wants to tell me anything… I suppose that's why I never told her I loved her for so long… I never actually heard her say it…"

Adam abruptly stopped drinking his mochachino.

"Whoa! Hold on here! You told her that you_ love _her? Talk about taking the plunge!"

"I know man, but it's true. When I was away from this company, all I could think about was her- she was driving me crazy! Knowing that I couldn't have her in my arms every night…"

Tears were threatening to escape from his deep green eyes. He didn't know it, but Trish was stood behind the whole time. A smile escaped across her face as she realised something.

"You do love me!" She screamed aloud. Jeff turned slowly, thinking that somebody was playing a cruel joke on him. But sure enough, it was his one and only love, Trish. Her heart leapt with joy as she thought of all the times they had sat in silence with nothing to say, and she has asked Jeff why he was smiling so much: _he was thinking of her!_

Meanwhile, Amy and Matt were engaging in _yet another _make out session. They were rolling on top of each other in Matt's locker room, touching each other all over- it was kinda sickening but they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Matt, you're gonna have to stop- you're giving me friction burns!" Amy struggled to inform him in between kisses.

Matt just laughed into her neck, which he was in the process of virtually eating.

"Can I give you a hickey too?" he joked.

Just then, a stagehand knocked on the door, but the two were so wrapped up in their **cough** _activities_, they didn't hear a thing until he burst through the door. Once he realised what was going on, he retreated with a very embarrassed expression on his face. All they knew is that he was pointing into the far corner of the room.

This didn't stop them from what they were doing, although Amy noticed something when she rolled on top of Matt…

"Is that a _camera_!" She screeched.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

As soon as Amy had realised, she had pushed herself off of Matt, and peered into it. Well, she _almost _did, until she had an idea. She climbed back on top of Matt, and _appeared _to be gently biting his ear. That's what they would see and hear on the camera, anyway. In actual fact, she was whispering her plan in Matt's ear.

"Matt, listen to me. Keep on playing along with me on this…" He rolled on top of her whilst she continued to feed him the information.

"… There's a camera in here and they are watching it in the gorilla position…"

Matt gave her a puzzled look. Keeping with the plan, he fumbled with her bra whispering back,

"How can you tell?" Lita leant in close.

"Listen carefully…"

She straddled him and began kissing him passionately. She then began grinding on him. Voices could be heard due to her actions,

"Damn, I want a piece of that ass… whose brilliant idea was the camera?… I put 5 bucks on the fact that he will cum in the next 20 seconds…"

Matt now fully understood what she meant, so they decided to give them all value for money…

Matt began to lick in between Amy's breasts. In reaction to this, she screamed,

"Now I understand why Steve the stage guy looks at Snitsky's tongue with such lust!"

They laughed to themselves as they heard,

"_Oh my god! That is soooooooo not true you guys! Turn it off!"_

But they weren't done yet…

Lita bent down directly to where Matt's _thing _lay concealed in his wrestling trousers. As she rubbed the area, she shouted,

"Wow Matt! You're sooooo much bigger than Dwayne and that strudel that he always talked about!"

"_The Rock's strudel is in perfect condition… I haven't had any complaints!" _could be heard not too far away.

They couldn't hold it in any longer; they HAD to laugh!

Matt turned to the camera, and looked into it,

"Oh my Amy, there's a _camera _in here! Wow!"

He and Amy looked at each other with pure contentment at the damage they had just caused.

When they left the locker room, every eye avoided their gaze, afraid of what would happen if Matt and Amy knew just how many people had just seen their little show.

"I can't believe this!" A distraught young man said under his breath…

Meanwhile…

"Trish, I can't believe you thought I didn't love you. Oh, and I'm sorry about the whole Jackie thing…"

Jeff couldn't believe his luck! He knew that he would never have mustered the courage to go up to Trish and tell her he loved her after what had happened, so for her to overhear it suited him fine.

Trish gazed into his emerald eyes.

"Did you mean it Jeff?" She asked with hope…

"Did I mean what babygurl?"

Jeff replied. He'd said so much lately he couldn't keep track of what she meant.

"Did you mean it when you said that you thought of me all the time?"

Jeff kissed the tip of her nose.

"Of course I did. I had to spend so long trying to get you out of my system… but I couldn't… I spent a while with my friend's sister Chynna- she's only 14, but _damn _that girl sure knows a lot!"

Trish was intrigued. _What could a 14 year old possibly know that Jeff didn't?_

Jeff read her mind.

"She made me realise how much I was in love with you." He cooed as her pecked her on the lips. Trish threw her arms around his neck.

"Remember to get her some backstage passes, I want to meet this girl!" She laughed.

"She wants to be a diva when she's older… cute little English kid actually… definitely a looker like her sister, I can tell…" Jeff was trailing off. The thought of Chynna brought a smile to his face.

_I have to thank her, SERIOUSLY. _He thought, as Trish brought her lips down hard on his.

They had both forgotten that Adam was still there at this point.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone now…" He laughed, as he quietly backed away…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Trish and Jeff had spent a lot of time with each other after they made up. They had romantic dinners together, they went to the cinemas together, and they even recorded music together! (Ok, so this might make you gag, and even I don't think it's that romantic, but they loved each other THAT much!) Finally, there was one last thing to do… HOLIDAY TIME!

"Hmmm… I'm not sure Jeff… a lot of people know you in Italy!" Trish said as they went through their options.

"True, true… how about Egypt?" Jeff said with a delighted look on his face.

"_Come on Jeff…_ be serious!"

"Ok… how about London? That way you can meet Chynna!"

Trish was undeniably interested. Last time the WWE had been there, she shopped and shopped! Oxford Street was definitely something she wanted to experience again. Plus, meeting that Chynna kid didn't sound so bad!

"I don't see why not!" Trish exclaimed. "London it is!"

With that, Jeff booked the tickets and Trish packed their bags. Whilst Trish was in the bedroom packing, Jeff gave Chynna's sister a call.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Cleo, it's Jeff…"

"Hi Jeff, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm even better now we're coming to London!"

Jeff heard a loud scream in the background.

"Was that Chynna?" He asked, frankly quite shaken. He never heard her scream so loud!

"Actually, that was Chynna's friend Raz. Sorry, I put it on loudspeaker!"

Jeff laughed down the phone. _I guess she's a fan_, he thought.

"Do you want me to put Chynna on?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jeff replied.

He could hear his friend call her sister, and he was sure he heard the voice that had screamed earlier say: _You actually talk to him? WOW! _Finally, he heard her breathe heavily down the phone.

"You been running or something?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yup! Raz got _way _too excited when she heard you wanted to speak to me… it was like trying to streak on a rugby field!"

"Sorry… rugby?" Being American, Jeff had never heard of rugby in his life!

"Oh yeah, sorry… I don't understand the game myself so just forget I mentioned it… so you're coming over?"

Jeff had been waiting for her to ask. He'd formulated a plan with Trish to lie to her and stay he was staying in hotel, when in fact they would be staying with her for a week.

"Yeah, we are, but I don't think I'll be able to come and see you… it's more of a work thing…"

Jeff could hear a loud "_Awwwwwwwwwwww! Why can't I meet him?" _in the background. He chuckled to himself.

"Sorry, it's on loudspeaker." Chynna apologised.

"I can see how you two are related!" He said, noting that her sister had done exactly the same thing less than a minute ago.

"So Wassup? I heard you were back on RAW again?"

"You didn't watch?" He asked with disappointment.

"No… I was staying at Raz's house, and her parents have banned wrestling- I think they couldn't handle the noises she made every time somebody threw a punch! I hope you aren't offended though… I really wanted to watch as well!" Chynna was becoming frustrated.

"Don't worry about it… no biggie… you best be watching this week though when I go against Edge for the title!" He could hear a loud squeal on Chynna's end of the phone.

"Hey, can I talk to your friend a minute?" He enquired. He wanted to figure out if she was really that manic.

"Ok, hold on… Raz!"

There was a huge struggle for the phone, as Chynna teased her friend who was eager to speak to Jeff. Eventually, Raz retrieved it.

"Hello?" She panted.

"Hi Raz!" He heard a squeal… come to think of it it's not everyday that you get a WWE superstar speaking to you as if they've known you for years…

"Ok then… erm… how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks!" She replied, embarrassment apparent in her voice.

"Ok, I have to go now, but can you tell Chynna that I'm sorry I can't come and see her when I come over?"

"Yeah, sure! Bye Jeff!" Raz chirped happily down the phone.

"Bye."

Well, now that the lying part was over, Jeff went into the bedroom to help Trish with the packing. He laughed to himself. She looked so adorable trying to fit all of her clothes into her small suitcase. He crept up on her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You might need a bigger suitcase!" He blew into her ear. Trish responded by kissing him lightly on his lips.

"You're probably right…" she responded. They both sat on the bed, having one of those rare moments where they just looked into each other's eyes, as Jeff brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"We're gonna be alright aren't we Jeff?" She said in a low whisper.

"We sure are honey!" He said, kissing her on the temple and then proceeding to repack her suitcase, while she looked on with adoration.

Meanwhile, Matt and Lita were backstage on Smackdown. They were scheduled to shoot a promo with John Cena, where they planned to bring down Bischoff together. It was meant to just be a storyline, but almost all of the superstars actually hated him, and many of them couldn't understand why Vince had hired him in the first place… all he ever did was treat the divas like they were dogs! They all doubted he even knew anything about the wrestling business; I mean- look at what he did with WCW!

As Matt and Lita walked backstage, hand in hand, a stage guy approached them.

"Mr McMahon wants you to go to his office now… he told me to make sure you get there before you shoot your promo."

Matt and Lita exchanged looks. _What would Mr McMahon want to talk to us about? _They both thought. Well, they were about to find out…

They knocked on his office door.

"Come in!" Mr McMahon's voice boomed. They both hesitated. The only time Mr McMahon called a wrestler to his office was to scold them or… FIRE THEM!

"Oh shit!" Lita said, as she went through the possibilities of what they could have been called for. They were both perplexed to see John sat in one of the chairs.

"Hi Vince!" Matt greeted the chairman of the board, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Matt! Lita! Nice to see you got my message!" He merrily replied, gesturing for them to take seats next to John. They obliged.

"Now I bet you're wondering what I've called you here for…"

"You could say that!" John said, the sweat evident on his brow.

"Well, I have a plan that will involve your storyline with Eric…"

All of them exchanged looks. Mr McMahon was unpredictable to say the least!

"You see," he continued, "I've been planning to get rid of him for quite some time now… DON'T think I don't know about the mistreatment that you've all suffered at his hands… I feel quite guilty about it really… but this is a chance for me to rectify my mistake… so here's the plan…"

All three braced themselves…


End file.
